A Child's Game
by PixiePaulie
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends for years,and one day they start a little game.As the years pass the game escalates into something more than just a child's game, with both of them using the game as a way to keep from showing thier true feelings.
1. Prolouge:To Hell With The Rest

**Disclaimor: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I just like to play with them. **

_**The idea for this story is very losely based off of the movie "Love Me, If You Dare" I love this movie! However, this story will be different in many ways. Hopefully some fresh ideas pop into my head. ^_^ **_

* * *

There are a very small amount of facts that will remain true throughout our lifetime.

1-The earth is round.  
2- People will do almost anything for love.  
And lastly- love is a game.

But not the funny "ha-ha" games we used to play as children. The kind that made you laugh- made life fun. No, more like an evil, manipulative, soul crushing game where your main objective is to torture the object of your affection.

This the best type of game. The type that make life worth living. It's raw, powerful, all consuming. It's impossible to stop once you've started; there's always more reckless fun to be had, more humilation to be dealt out.

But I warn you: it is not for the faint of heart. It will make you cry; make you wish you were dead, even make you want to bury yourself in a block of cement.

But if played right it could take you to a place you've never been before, make you feel more alive then you ever thought possible, make you do things you've never thought you'd ever see yourself do.

And all for the sake of some sick game.

To play this game you need: a pretty girl, a pretty box……..

.......and to hell with the rest.

* * *

**_Just a little prolouge. Hope you like. _**

**_Plz read and review and let me know what you think. Have I got you interested? lol._**

**_xoxo,Paulette_**


	2. First Sight

**_Hey everyone. I'm baack! This chapter is the kind of short (by my standards anyways). This is just an intro chapter. The real stuff will come soon enough. Some stuff has to happen first for 'the game' to make sense._**

**_^_^_**

* * *

I could feel someone running their fingers in my hair, but it was too dark to see anyone. "Bella, it's time to wake up." I hear my mommy's voice say.

I opened my eyes and saw my mommy smiling at me.

I jumped up on my bed. "Good morning, mommy!" I stretch my arms out big so she know I want a hug.

My mommy laughs and hugs me. It feels nice.

"Good morning, baby. Are you ready for your first day of elementary school?"

_Oops, I forgotted. _

Today is the day I get to go to the big kid's school across town. Mommy says it's really nice and there's going to be a lot more kids for me to play with. But there's no nap time. That stinks!

I tilt my head to the side and pretend like I'm thinking _really _hard, but really I'm not.

"Okay!" I say.

My mommy smiles at me again. "That's my girl!" She says it like she's really proud of me.

_What's that mean?_

"Of course I'm a girl mommy." I tell her.

She laughs. "I know you are, baby. It's just something people say when their want to show they're proud of their son or daughter. It's like saying 'look at my daughter, she's so smart.'"

I scratch my head. "Oh, okay." Is all I say.

My mom picks me up and kisses me on my check. "Now, what do you want to wear on your first day?"

I haves to wear a uniform to this new school. They make you wear blue dress pants, skirts and dressy overalls. You can't wear jeans anymore. I don't like this new rule.

_I don't want to wear a uniform!_

I make a face. "I wanna wear my 'Care Bear' sweater!" I tell my mommy.

"Bella," She says my name mean like.

", I need you to be reasonable. You have to wear your uniform."

I put my hands under my arms. "I don't want to be reasonable. I want to wear my own clothes."

My mommy smiles and I wonder what's so funny.

"I'll make you a deal. You wear your uniform overalls and we can put your pink 'Love- A-Lot Bear' shirt on underneath."

I smile and jump up and down. Love-a-lot is my favorite Care Bear.

"Yay! I want to wear Love-A-Lot!"

My mom smiles again. "I knew you'd agree. Now let's get you dressed and do your hair."

It took a whole hour for my mom to get me ready. She put these round foamy things in my hair while I ate my cereal. I didn't like them, they pulled my hair.

After I was done with breakfast I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I got dressed for school. Soon as I was done tying my shoes my mom took the foamy things out of my hair. I giggled when I saw how my hair looked. It was all poof-y and fuzzy.

"What are those things?" I ask my mommy. I grabbed one of the poof-y hairs and pulled it, then let it out. It bounced back and stayed all poof-y still.

_Ha-ha. That was funny!_

"Those are called curlers." My mom answers

"They're weird."

She picks up a brush and brushes my hair. It hurts a little. The poofy-ness makes it hard to comb. I make a face.

"Just watch baby. It may hurt, but your hair will look so pretty when I'm done."

"Okay, I guess."

Making my hair look pretty took my mommy longer than she thought it would. We had to hurry to make it to my school on time, or 'hall-ass' as mommy says. I wonder what that means.

The car stops and I look around to see where we are, but the window is too high up. I can't look up because I'm strapped to my boaster seat.

_I want to see too!_

My mommy turns to look at me and smiles, "Okay Bella, were here!"

"Yay!" I kick my feet up and down in my seat. I'm so excited.

My mommy hurries from her side of the car to mine and unbuckles the straps of my seat. She smiles and picks me up.

"You ready?" She asks.

"Yes! Can I see it now? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?"

My mom laughs and puts my down. "Take a look at your new school, baby" My mommy is blocking my seeing, so I move to the side and get a better look.

_Wow, it's really big!_

The school was made of nice thick building stuff for classrooms and there was a playground with a jungle gym, a see-saw and swings.

_I want to go on the swings! They look like fun._

I pull my mom's pants. "Can I go on the swings?" I ask.

"Not right now baby, you have to your class with all your classmates." She tells me.

"Look right there. See that lady holding up a sign? It says 'first graders'. We have to go in that line with her and she'll take us to your class."

The lady looked pretty; she had nice golden curly hair and a dress with sunflowers on it.

_I hope she's nice._

My last teacher was very nice, her name was Mrs. Decker. My mommy grabbed my hand and took us to the lady in the sunflower dress. The lady saw us coming and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Ford, welcome to class 1-a!" She smiled. She had a pretty smile, it made me smile too. But I was nervous about meeting new people. What if she didn't like me?

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Swan. And this is my daughter, Isabella. Say hello, Bella." I wanted to be nice and say 'hi' like my mommy told me to, but my throat felt weird, so I just stood there and put my head down.

"I'm sorry. She can get a little shy sometimes." My mommy told the teacher.

"It's perfectly fine. I have an idea." The teacher said and lowered herself to look at me.

"Hello, Isabella. I like your name. It's very pretty." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." I say quietly.

"Do you know that 'Bella' means 'Beautiful' in a different language? It's Italian." She said.

My eyes went wide. "It does? Really? My mommy calls me 'Bella' all the time!"

The teacher smiled and looked up at my mommy. I think she was happy I was talking to her and not being shy anymore.

"Oh, is that so? Your mom is very smart to call you that. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl"

I giggled and felt my face get red. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now, Bella, how about we head inside for class? I'm sure you're going to love it here. Your mom can walk with us too, if that will make you more comfortable."

I looked up at my mommy. "Can you come, mommy?"

My mommy nodded. "Of course, baby."

The teacher smiled at me. "Okay, let me get the rest of the kids in order and we'll be ready to head to the classroom."

I watched Mrs. Ford get all the kids ready. Some looked really big….and scary.

_What if they don't like me?_

_What if they pick on me?_

My mommy took my hand and walked with me to Mrs. Ford's class. The more closer we got, the more scared I became. I didn't want my mommy to leave me yet.

When we got to the front door all the rest of the kids went in, but my mommy stopped and bent down to talk to me. I knew my mommy was getting ready to leave me.

_I don't want her to go._

_What if the other kids are mean to me?_

My eyes started to burn and I could feel wet stuff coming.

"Alright, baby. I have to go now. Will you be okay?"

"Yes." I said. But I didn't mean it. Wet stuff started coming down my cheek.

My mom's face turned sad. "What's wrong baby? Don't cry."

I started crying really hard. "I…don't…want …to …go….to…school…anymore." I tried to tell my mommy, but I got the hiciyups. It made it hard to say what I wanted to.

"Don't cry baby. It'll be fun. You'll see." She tells me to help calm me down, but it doesn't work.

"What if the other kids don't like me? What if they're mean to me?" I ask.

I put my head down and kick the floor. "I can't do this. I'm too little; they'll pick on me."

My mommy put her hands on my chin and made me look at her. "Listen to me Isabella: I don't ever want to hear you say you can't do something. You're perfect the way you are. Don't let anyone tell you different. Do you understand me?"

I used my hand to wipe my eyes. "Yes mommy."

"That's my girl. Now go on to class. I'll see you when I pick you up later."

"Okay, bye mommy." I turned to the classroom and looked around. There were pretty pictures up on the walls. There were four sections of table, with six tables at each corner.

_Be a big girl. _

I walked into to the classroom and to the teacher's desk. I looked back out the door and saw my mommy was still there. She looked like she was crying.

_Mommy took care of you when you were crying, now you have to go take care of mommy. _

I grabbed Mrs. Ford's sunflower dress to get her attention. She saw me and smiled.

"What is it dear?" she asked.

"My mommy is crying. Can I go make sure she is okay?" I ask nicely.

Mrs. Ford's smile grew bigger. "Of course, why don't you go give her a hug and let her know you'll be okay? I'm sure she'd really like that."

I thought about it and smiled. "That's perfect! Thank you." I quickly ran back to my mommy and stretched my arms out to let her know I wanted a hug again.

She bends down and picks me up. "Don't cry mommy. I'll be fine. I'm all better now. See?" I smiled to show that I was happy now.

My mommy laughs and hugs me tighter. "I'm fine baby. Thank you."

She gentlely put me down. "Okay then. Bye mommy!" I wave goodbye and run back to the teacher's desk.

"I'm back, Mrs. Ford." I told her.

"I'm glad. Now all the other kids stood up and introduced themselves already. Why don't you, dear."

"Umm, okay. What do I do?" I ask her.

"Just stand in front of the desk so they can all see you, and say something about yourself." I walk to the front of the desk like she said.

_I don't like being up here._

Everybody started looking at me weird. I didn't like it. It made me feel like something was wrong with me.

"What do I say?" I ask my teacher.

"Just say your name and how old you are." My teacher told me.

"Um, okay. My name is Bella, and I'm four years old."

Some girl with blonde hair made an ugly face. "'Bella'? What kind of name is that?" she ask all mean and nasty. I didn't like her. She seemed mean.

"Mrs. Ford said it's Italian." I answer her.

"You don't look Italian." The mean girl said.

This made me confused. _What's the difference between Italian and American people? Maybe the mean girl would know._

"What is an Italian supposed to look like anyway? Does it look different from an American?"

The whole class started laughing, and so did Mrs. Ford.

"Thank you, Bella. Please have a seat." She told me. I looked around and tried to find an empty spot at one of tables, but couldn't. They all had six people already.

_Oh, what if they don't have one for me and I have to stand?_

I started to feel really sad. "What's wrong Bella?" the teacher asked.

"I can't find a place to sit." I said, even more sad.

"Why don't you go sit next to Alice? Alice, raise your hand, honey."

I looked and saw a little girl with long black hair jumping up and down at the last table on the right.

_That must be Alice._

I walked over to where Alice was and saw one empty spot and the very end of the table. I was about to go sit down when my foot got caught in a back pack under someone's chair. I tripped and landed hard on my right knee. It hurt really badly.

"Ow!" I felt wet stuff coming to my eyes again. Then I saw someone's hand in front of me, trying to help me up. I looked up and saw a pair or pretty green eyes staring at me. They were light green with pieces of brown in them. They were the prettiest eyes I had ever seen. His hair was a different color too. It was like a shinny penny, orange and brown.

"I'm so sorry. It was all my fault. I'm sorry." The boy with the pretty eyes said. He had a pretty voice too.

"You okay? You need help?" He asked, his eyes looking sad. I remember that I was still on the floor and got red in the face.

"I'm fine." I said and got up from the floor and fixed myself. The boy stood there, looking really sad.

"I feel really bad." He said quietly. I almost didn't hear him.

"I'm okay." I told him so he's stop feeling sad. I went to sit down at the desk I was supposed to sit at before I fell. I picked up my back pack and got my new notebook and pencil box to put on my desk. The boy with the pretty eyes and strange hair sat down next to me. I looked at all the other people at the table.

"Hi, I'm Bella. What are your guy's names?" I tried to be nice and introduce myself to everyone.

The little girl with long black hair smiled. "I'm Alice! But you already know that, silly". I smiled at her; she was really funny and seemed to be nice.

Sitting by Alice was a big guy with black curly hair. He smiled a big smile and waved to me "Hey, the name's Emmett McCarthy. That was some fall you took, Bella. You get two points." He said.

_Huh? _

"Two points? For what?" I asked him.

Alice elbowed him in the stomach. "Shut up, Emmett." She hissed at him.

"What! I'm just saying she took that fall like a big person. She should get two points. That's no reason to hit me. I'm telling mom!" Emmett told Alice.

This made me confused.

_Why would Emmett tell on Alice to his mom? She can't punish her._

"You see, Bella, Emmett is my twin brother. And he likes to rate people by how cool he thinks they are. You didn't cry when you fell, even though it hurt, so he's giving you two pints!"

"Umm, okay."

On the side of Emmett was a blonde girl. But not the mean one, that girl was ugly. This girl was very pretty with lip gloss on and butterfly clips in her curly hair. "Hi, what's your name?"

"I'm Rosalie Hale. Do _not_ call me 'Rosie'. I hate that." She said.

"Okay, I won't. I promise."

Across from Rosalie was a boy with blonde curly hair. He saw me looking at him and smiled. "Hi, I'm Jasper Whitlock, pleasure to meet you." He said. The way he talked was weird though, it didn't sound like how the rest of us talked.

"I don't mean to be mean, but why do you talk weird?" I asked him.

Jasper gave me a smile. "This is the way I always talk. I was born in Texas. This is how they speak over there. It's called a 'southern drawl'"

"Oh, that's cool. I wanna go to Texas too!"

"It's really something out there. Maybe I'll take you someday." He said with a smile.

"That'll be cool." I smiled back.

I looked to the seat next to me and saw the boy with the pretty eyes looking right at me! He had his arm on the table and his hand in his cheek. He didn't say anything, though. He just stared at me.

"And what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Edward Cullen, nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

* * *

**_Yeah, this chapter is written a little weird from how I normally write. I tried to get into the head of a five year old. Don't know if it ._**

**_Please review and let me know what you think. _**

**_xoxo,Paulette_**


	3. First Sight 11

**_Hello lovers! I'm soo sorry it has been so long since my last update. But I am back now and I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. The love I have gotten from you guys is amazing! Normally, what I like to do is post replies to my reviews in the first author's note. BUT you guys are so awsome and have sent me so much love that there is not enough space and I have tried to reply to all of you as soon as I get your reviews. However, if I have not, please forgive me and let me know so I can fix that this time around. You guys take the time out to review so it is only fair I should get off my lazy ass and write something back,lol. _**

**_Just know this: I adore you all!  
And onto the cuteness that is 5 year old Edward!_**

* * *

I felt someone put a sloppy kiss on my cheek, then, ruffle my hair.  
"Edward, time to get up love," I heard my mother say.  
_  
I don't want to!_

"Edward, come on. It's time for school. You wouldn't want to miss your first day."

_And what if I do? _I keep my eyes closed so she won't know I was awake. I didn't want to go to school. I wanted to stay here with her.

_Please don't make me go. _

"Hmm, maybe he's asleep. I guess I better let him rest," She said

_Yes! No school!_"Or maybe he just needs a visit from THE TICKLE MONSTER!" My mom grabbed me and started tickling me all over. I laughed and tried to get away, but she hugged me close to her.

"No mommy! Not that!" I yell.

"Come here you." She growls and starts kissing me all over my forehead and cheeks.

I make a face, "Aww, momma, not my face!" I whined. My mother laughs and lets me go.

"Oh, good morning darling, glad to see you're up," she says with a smile.

"Mom, _you_ woke me up."

My mom turns to get my clothes from my closet. "I have no idea what you are talking about,"  
she says with a smile as she flips her red hair behind her ear to look at me.

"Oohh. You're fibbing, mommy!" I joke with a smile.

My mommy laughs. "It was just a joke, love. Not a lie. There's a difference," she explains.

"Oh."

"Yes. Now, you _are _going to school. So we need to get you dressed," My mother pulls out a white dress shirt. I don't like it.

"Mommy, can I wear another shirt, please? That button up one is itchy."

My mom thinks about it for a second. "Fine, you can wear a shirt you like. But you have to wear your blue cardigan over…, deal?"

"Deal, can I wear my Power Rangers shirt?" I ask nicely.

"Sure, which one?.....Green, blue, red, or the black?"

_Hmm, I like Tommy the best out of all the guys. _

"I wanna be the green power ranger!" I jump off my bed and run to my dresser to get my shirt. My mom laughs and hands me my uniform pants and sweater.

"Okay, my little Power Ranger, go get dressed. Even Tommy goes to school when he's not fighting Rita's monsters," She gives me a kiss and ruffles my hair.

"Yes mother," I got to the bathroom to change and clean up for school. I tried to comb my hair, but it kept moving and getting messy again. So I gave up. After I put my sweater over my Power Ranger shirt I head downstairs for breakfast. It smells really good even from upstairs.

"What's for breakfast mommy?" I yell while running down the stairs.  
"We're having pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast," My mom yells back.

_Yay!_

I hurry to the table and get a seat. "Good morning, father," I say with a smile when I see my dad across the table.

My dad smiles back. "Good morning, son. Exciting day today- my little boy's first day of elementary school!" My dad then looks at my mom.

"Where did the time go, Elizabeth? It seems like just yesterday he was this little boy running around the yard with his underwear and cape on, and now he's off to school."

My mom laughs and brings my dad his plate of pancakes. "Actually, that was yesterday, dear. Your son was playing "Super Man" but didn't like running around in tights, so he took them off."

"Ah, that explains it," My dad looks up at my mom and gives her a kiss on the lips.

_Ewww, nasty_

I pick up my napkin and cover my eyes. "That's gross, dad."

My dad laughs and my mom giggles. "You won't think so when you get older," He smiles and winks at me.

_What's that for?_

My mom kisses my head and put down my plate of pancakes. "Thanks mommy."

"Your welcome, love, now eat up- you have a big day today."

I do as my mother says and eat all of the pancakes and bacon. It was really good. I got stuffed.

"I'm done, mom," I say with a smile once I finish everything. I tip my plate to show her it's all cleared.

She finishes taking a drink of coffee and smiles. "Excellent, now gather your things and we'll be on our way."

"Are you coming too, dad?" I ask. I want my dad to go, so he can see me on my first day. I know it would make him proud of me.

My dad nods. "Wouldn't dream of missing it, son. This is a momentous occasion in Cullen family history."

_Huh?_

"Momentous?" I ask. I never heard that word before.

"Indeed. Momentous means 'important', 'big'," He explains.

_Oh, okay. 'An important occasion in Cullen family history' _

It made sense when you put 'important' instead if 'momentous' in the sentence.

"Okay, if we want this momentous occasion to take place on time- we need to leave now," my mom says with a look at my dad.

"Sorry, love. Just let me get my coat and pager. Edward, go get your back-pack and folder," my dad tells me.

"Yes dad," I run upstairs to go get my back-pack.

Soon I was in the car and on my way to school with my parents. The drive was quick and smooth. The only bad thing was that my parents still made me sit in a booster seat.

"Mom, why do I have to sit in this thing? It stinks," I ask my mom.

My mom turned in her seat and looks at me. "Because it helps keep you safe in case of a car accident," she says.

"Oh, okay."

Within minutes we pull into the school's parking lot.

"We're here, son," my dad says as he's parking the car.

_I better do something quick._

"Do I have to go mommy?" I ask, hoping my mom will be sad that I'm going and want me to stay with her.

"Yes. Now please stop that, dear," my mother comes around the side of the car to unbuckle my seat._  
_  
"Thank you," I said after she unbuckles my belt.

"Your welcome," my mom said while picking me up from the car.

"Come on now, love…give us a smile," she tries to get me to smile and pretend like I'm happy; but I don't want to.

"No."

"Edward Anthony -Masen Cullen, don't you tell your mother 'no'. Do you hear me young man?" my dad scolded me.

I put my head down. "Yes dad."

"Apologize, please."

I looked up at my mother. She was crying.

_You made your mother cry. You're mean. You need to say sorry and make her feel better. _

I felt really bad for making her cry. "I'm sorry, mama. Please don't cry."

She wipes her eyes and gives me a small smile. "Its fine, love, but please try to keep an open mind today. You never know-you may even make some friends."

"Okay mommy, I'm sorry I was being disagreeable before. I'll really try today," I promised her.

My mother smiled a big smile. "That's all I ask, love."

"That's the spirit, son. I have a feeling you'll do just fine." My dad ruffles my head. I don't really mind, my hair is messed up anyway.

"Okay, let's go to the office and see which class you're in," my dad tells me and my mom. I give my mom my right hand and give my dad my left. Together we all walk to the office.

When we get in there, there's a lady sitting behind the desk.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife, Elizabeth and our son, Edward. I was wondering if you could tell us where the class room listings are, please?" my dad asked nicely.

"Nice to meet you all, now, our registry is over here." She pointed to a big board with a bunch of papers on it.

"And what did you say your last name was, sir?" she looked up and asked my dad.

"Oh, excuse my manners, 'Cullen', ma'am," he told her.

"Okay, it says here Edward A. Cullen is in Mrs. Ford's class. I can show you to area where her class is supposed to meet, if you'd like," she said nicely.

"That would extremely helpful, thank you," my mom said with a smile.

The lady took us outside to the playground where there was a lot of kids playing and walking around.

_I want to play too!_

"There she is," the lady said and pointed to a woman in a dress with pretty flowers on it.

"Mrs. Ford!" The lady yelled out to the woman. Mrs. Ford hears her and walks over to us.

"Hello, good morning. I'm the teacher for room 1-a, and you all are?" Mrs. Ford asked with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Ford, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen," My dad answers here

"Good morning, I'm Elizabeth, and this is our son. Say hello, dear," My mom looks down at me.

"Good morning Mrs. Ford, I'm Edward. Pleasure to make to meet you," I say and stick out my hand to shake hers like my father taught me to do when meeting new people.

Mrs. Ford smiles and bends down to take my hand. "Good morning to you, too, Edward. And my, what a young gentlemen you are."

I smile cause of the nice things she said about me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, would you like to walk with the class to our classroom?"

_Please say yes_

"I'd like that, thank you," my mom says with a smile.

"No problem at all."

We walked with Mrs. Ford to where kids we already lined up. Since I was in the class I got in line with the other kids. In the back of the line was a boy with curly blonde hair that came down past his eyes. He saw me come towards him and he stood up straighter.

_Why did he do that?_

I tapped him on the back. He turned around really fast to look at me, but he didn't say anything. I think he was nervous. So I introduced myself.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. What's your name?"

The boy nodded. "Hi. I'm Jasper Whitlock, pleasure to meet you." The boy, Jasper, had a weird accent. But it was fine; it made him different. In a good way, though.

"Nice to meet you Jasper, I'm Edward. Are you okay? You seem all jumpy."

"Yeah, I'm a little skittish about today. This place is really different from back home and I don't really know anybody." He gave a nervous look.

"Where are your mom and dad?" I asked.

"My dad is at the army base, and my mom is busy at home with my baby brother." Jasper looked sad when he said that. I felt bad for him; at least my mommy and daddy were here to see me on my first day, Jasper's weren't.

_He has nobody here for him._

The line started moving and we walked through halls filled with pictures and drawings done by other kids and a lot of class rooms.

Mrs. Fords stopped in front of a big red door with the number "2" painted on it. "Okay students! We are here, at room two. This will be your classroom from now on. Go inside and be seated. There are six seats at each table station."

We walked into the classroom and everybody started running to get seats at tables together. Soon everybody but me and Jasper was paired up and had a friend to sit with. I felt sad. It didn't look like today was going to be a good day. I looked over to Jasper. He had his head down and looked really sad too.

_Maybe we could be friends! I told mother I'd try and make a friend today. _

I tapped Jasper on the back again. He turned around.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to be friends and sit together."

Jasper nodded and smiled. "I'd like that. Thanks."

_Cool, a new friend!_

Now that I had a new friend to sit with we just needed a place to sit at.

"No problem. Uh, where'd did you want to sit?"

Jasper looked around the room, and so did I. There was a lot of kids to play with. I couldn't choose who else to sit with.

"How 'bout that table at the far corner, with the small girl, the blonde girl and the big fella? It looks kinda empty. Maybe they'll be nice and let us sit with them."

I looked where Jasper said and saw a big kid with short curly hair sitting with a tiny girl who had a big smile on her face. The boy looked kind of mean but the girl seemed nice, so I took Jasper's advice and we walked over.

The little was the first to see us. She smiled a big smile and clapped her hands together.

"Hi, I'm Alice! What are your guys' names?"

"Hello, I'm Edward. May we sit with you guys?" I asked.

The boy with curly hair smiled. "No problem, take a seat. My name's Emmett by the way. And this is Rosie; she's our next door neighbor." Emmett pointed to a blonde girl sitting next to him; she had a mean look on her face.

"I'm going to tell you one more time Emmett- my name is Rosalie, not Rosie. Next time you call me that I'm going to push you in the mud on the way home." She gave him a evil look.

"Sheesh. I was just joking." Emmett lost his smile.

"But I'm not." She then turned to look at me and Jasper.

"Anyway, nice you meet you boys."

To be polite, and not get on her bad side, I smiled. "Nice to meet you all and thanks for having us."

I looked over at Jasper. "This is Jasper. He's kind of nervous."

"Pleasure to meet you, thanks for letting us sits with you," Jasper said quietly. I took a seat and set my things down, Jasper did the same.

"Sure thing, we need some more boys over here. Now we out-number the girls." He turned to look at the little girl next to him.

"Ha! Told you boys were better, Alice."

"Don't get happy just yet, another girl is going to come and it'll be even." Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't fib Alice." Emmett told her.

"I'm not fibbing. I just know it." Alice put her hands under her arms.

Emmett picked up his back-pack and took out his lunch box. Then he pulled out a pudding cup."I bet you my pudding that your wrong. And if I win I get your pudding," Emmett challenged.

"You're on. But don't go crying to mom when I win."

_Huh? Why would Emmett cry to Alice's mom?_

I was a little confused by their conversation.

"You're on…… little sister." Emmett gave her a big smile.

_Oh, their related. That makes sense. _

"You're only older by one minute!" Alice yelled. Her voice went really high and sounded kind of squeaky.

"Still older!" Emmett yelled back.

"Gaah! You're insufferable." Alice said meanly.

Emmett gave her a weird look. "What's that mean anyway?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. But mommy says it to daddy all the time when their fighting. I just wanted to sound growned up like her and show that I can argue too, even though I'm smaller then you."

Emmett looked sad by what Alice said. I think it was because she talked about her mommy and daddy arguing. But then Emmett smiled a little.

"So you admit you're younger than me?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes, Emmett. We both know that you were born first…but you don't have to rub it in my face all the time."

Emmett just laughed. I looked over at Rosalie; she just rolled her eyes at them.

_These two are really funny. I think I'm going to like sitting here from now on. _

Then I heard the teacher's voice talking to someone. I turned to my right to see a little girl standing in front of the teacher's desk.

_She looks so sad. Why is she up their? Is she in trouble?_

The little girl looked at the teacher.

"What do I say?" I heard her whisper.

_Speak louder._

Mrs. Ford whispered something back to the girl.

"Um, okay. My name is Bella, and I'm four years old." The little girl said.

_That's a name I never heard. _

"'Bella'? What kind of name is that?" I heard someone ask. But it was not in a nice way.

I looked over and saw a girl with long blonde hair making an ugly face at Bella.

_That's not very nice._

"Mrs. Ford said it's Italian," Bella answered. I don't think she knew the girl meant it in a mean way.

"You don't look Italian," The blonde girl said, being mean again.

_I don't like that girl. She's being mean for no reason._ The girl was getting me mad. She didn't know Bella and was already being mean, it wasn't right.

"What is an Italian supposed to look like anyway? Does it look different from an American?" Bella asked the girl.

I laughed. Italians don't look different from the rest of us and Bella pointed that out. It made the mean girl look stupid for saying she didn't look Italian when you couldn't really tell.

_That was a good one!_

"I like her! Oh, I hope she comes to sit with us!" Alice stared bouncing in her seat.

"Calm down Alice before you hurt yourself." Rosalie said to Alice. But she said it in a kind of mean way.

"Leave me alone," was all Alice said to her. Alice didn't even look mad or hurt at Rosalie. She just told her to leave her alone and left it at that. It was funny in a way.

Rosalie turned her head away and made a 'humph' sound.

"The teacher is looking at us." Emmett whispered.

_Huh? _I looked up and saw Mrs. Ford looking at us.

"It's okay. We didn't do anything bad." Jasper said.

_That's good._

"Why don't you go sit next to Alice? Alice, raise your hand, honey."

Alice raised her hand and started jumping up and down again. "Oh! Over here!" She said with a big smile.

Bella smiled and started to walk towards our table. I was glad she didn't have to sit with the mean girl.

_Cool, we get new person at our table._

"Aww man, it's another girl." Emmett whined. We all turned to look at Emmett.

"Emmett! Be nice," Alice yelled at him.

"You're such a jerk," Rosalie gave him a dirty look.

"That was kind of mean," Jasper added.

"I don't think that was right." I told him. Just then I felt someone hit my chair; I turned to see Bella trip and fall down. She hit the floor really hard and I heard her yell "Ow".

_Oh no! She hurt herself. _

I got up out of my seat to hurry and help her up. Then I saw that her foot had got caught in the strap of my back-pack.

_Uh oh, it's your fault. You didn't put your back pack away the right way._

I felt really bad, so I bent down and put my hand out so I could help her up and see if she needed to be taken care of. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I'm sorry." I tried to apologize

She looked up, but didn't say anything to me. "You okay? You need help?" I asked her.

_She's probably mad at you because you made her trip._

"I'm fine." She says and gets up. But then I see she is limping a little on the knee she fell on.

_She's not fine. She's hurt. You didn't put the back pack away like you should have and now she's hurt. __You__ hurt her._

I felt my eyes start to sting. I didn't mean for her to get hurt.

"I feel really bad," I try to tell her. But my voice gets caught in my throat.

"It's okay." She says and sits down in the chair next to me.

"Hi, I'm Bella. What are your guys' names?" She asks everyone.

Alice smiles at her. "I'm Alice, but you already knew that, silly." Alice jokes.

Bella gives Alice a big smile. _She has a really pretty smile._

Her smile makes her whole face seem brighter and her cheeks get a pretty pink color that looks nice on her. I like it.

I looked at Bella while she talked to the rest of the people at our table. She was very funny and sweet. I couldn't help but smile at her. She even got Jasper to smile and talk about where he used to live.

Then she turned to talk to me, and I couldn't think of anything to say. I just kept staring at her.

"And what's your name?" She asked me.

_Oh, I never told her before. How rude of me._

I look at her and smile. "I'm Edward Cullen, nice to meet you."

Bella giggles and her face turns red. "Nice to meet you, too, Edward."

"I'm sorry about tripping you earlier." I say; I still feel really bad.

Bella's smile goes away "I tripped over the back-pack."

I nod. "I know, but if I had put the back pack under my chair the right way, you wouldn't have tripped over it."

Bella shakes her head. "I probably would have tripped anyway. I'm pretty clumsy."

I smile at her joke. "I still feel bad."

"It's okay…friends?" Bella sticks her hand out to me.

_I'd like that. _

"Yes, friends." I say with a smile and take her hand in mind for a hand shake.

* * *

**_Soo, what do we think?  
_****_Love it,hate it?  
I know it's practically the exact same situation as last chapter, but I just love seeing a couple's first meeting through both perpectives. And I tried to add some different things you didn't get to see last time. I did this in my other story and it gave me a whole new outlook on the character and the relationship. But,eh. That's just my opinon ppl. Let me know what you think. _**

**_I might switch POVS every one in a while, depending on the situation and if it suits bette_****_r in Edward's of Bella's head. I am so loving Midnight Sun right now. I never would have been able to do this without that better insight the book offers.(SM needs to finish that pronto!)  
Please review and let me know what you think!  
_**

**_Love you all,_**

**_Paulette_**

**_p.s- Oh! I have a twitter now! So, if anybody wants to know what i'm doing and send me messages giving me that much needed kick in the ass to write more, please do,lol  
_****_You can follow me at _****_ www(dot)twitter(dot)com/Paulette_Marie_**


	4. Playground Fun

**_Hey everyone,  
I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been a hectic couple of weeks. I am extremely grateful to all of you who continue to read and review this story. You guys are awsome and I thank you._**

**_Here is where I would usually post replies to your reviews, but I got so many (thanks,by the way,lol) that there was no way to fit them all in. And I'm pretty sure I replied to every one. However if I accidently skipped you last time, please let me know and I will try to make up for it. ^_^_**

**_And here we go again...._**

* * *

School was turning out to be a lot of fun!

After we all got our seats, Mrs. Ford took roll. Once she made sure we were all here, she handed out paper and a basket of Crayons to each table.

_What's this for?_

"Okay class, our school days will be divided into four sections. The first one is creative arts, then we have reading, followed by math, and then we have spelling. Some days we will finish early, and when that happens we have a play area you guys can have fun with," she said as she went around to each table.

Once she was done she went up to the big white board and wrote something down.  
"Okay, today's creative arts assignment is to draw a picture of what you did during the summer. You have paper and a basket filled with stuff to draw with, so have fun, and when you are done you can turn it into me on my desk."

_Cool!_

I really liked to draw, so this sounded like fun. I took a piece of paper and grabbed a color pencil from the box.

_What do I want to draw? _

I had done a lot of fun things over the summer with my mommy so it was hard to decide what to draw a picture of.

_Hmm…How about Mommy's garden!_

Mommy and me had a garden she liked to keep on the side of the house. We spent a lot of time outside trying to make it look pretty during the summer, so I wanted to draw it. I got a green colored pencil and started to draw some grass. Next, I drew some flowers, red roses; they were my favorite. After that I drew some white daises for my mommy 'cause they were her favorites. I looked around the table to see what everyone else was drawing.

Alice drew a picture of her, Emmett and their mom and dad at the beach, she made a pretty sand castle in the background, and Emmett did a picture of him and their dad playing football.

Jasper drew a picture of him on a hoarse in Texas. He also put a picture of a big barn in the back ground.

Rosalie did a picture of a big boat in the ocean. I didn't know what that we for, so I thought I'd asked.

"What's the boat for Rosalie?" I asked nicely.

Rosalie looked up at me and her eyes got wide. "Oh! I got to go on a cruise this summer with my family. And when you go on a cruise you go on this big boat called a ship that takes you places. We got to go to Mexico!" she said with a big squeal.

_Wow, that's really cool._

"That's nice. I never beened before. Was it fun?"

"Soo much fun," she said with a smile.

I looked over to my right and saw Edward's picture. He did a nice picture of him and his mom at a piano.

"Why are you guys by the piano? Did you get a new one this summer?"

He looked up and smiled at me. "No, it wasn't because it was new; my mother had it since before I was born. When the summer started she decided to teach me how to play so I could keep myself busy when I got bored."

"You know how to play the piano. That's so cool," I said.

I thought that was really nice of Edward's mom, 'cause I know how hard it is to play the piano. My mom tried to learn how to play the piano last year but thought it too hard, so she quiet.

"Thank you."

When I looked at the picture I saw that Edward drew his mommy with red hair.

I giggled. "You have your mommy's hair color."

He picked his hand up and put his fingers through it. "Yeah, my dad's a blonde, so my hair is a combination of the two. It's kind of weird."

_No, it's not._

"It's not weird, I like it." I said. And it was the truth. His hair was a nice shade of red, orange and brown that I never seen before.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

His smile was slightly crooked this time and I sawed that he had a toothy missing on the right side. I liked this smile best then the other smile he did. I felt my face heat up and I put my head down so he wouldn't see me blush.

"You're welcome," I replied.

"Okay children, its circle time. Please write your names on your paper and turn them into the basket on my desk," Mrs. Ford told us as she got up from her desk.

I never heard of circle time before, only nap time. So I was excited. We all put the crayons in the box and went to sit on the carpet Mrs. Ford has set out.

All of us sat together, Rosalie sat next to me and I sat next to Alice, she sat next to Emmett, he sat next to Edward, and Edward sat next to Jasper.

We were having fun talking to each other when Mrs. Ford. Sat down on a chair and put a book up on her lap. She said it was from a guy named Doctor. Suess.

Alice thought it was a real doctor and said. "Is he going to give us shots? Cause I want to talk to my mommy about this."

Mrs. Ford laughed and explained that he went to college and was really smart, so they made him a doctor for writing books. Not for giving people shots. We all got happy when she said that.

Then she went to read the book and it was funny! It was about a cat who messes up two kids' house while their mommy is away. And he doesn't even get in trouble for it! Emmett thought this was a cool idea and asked Alice if she wanted to try it when their mommy and daddy went to work. But she said no, and if he did it she would tell.

After circle time we had to do math. Math was not so fun. Teacher had cards with numbers on them, like 2+2 and then we would have to count it out with our fingers. ( I found out it equals four)

We were doing 2+8 when a bell rang.

"Alright class, that is the recess bell. That means you guys get to play outside for a little while. Everybody line up in a straight line by the door and I will walk you guys and show you where you are supposed to line up when recess is over."

The whole class rushed to line up. Alice was the first in line, then me, then Rosalie, then Emmett, Jasper, Edward and the rest of the class.

"Okay kids, follow me."

Alice and I walked behind Mrs. Ford as she walked down the hall the same way she walked us in the morning.

We got outside and walked across the hard top when she blew a whistle and made us stop.

"Okay, when the bell rings to let you know recess is over, I will blow this whistle to let you all know where I'm at. And we will line up in a straight line just like we did right now. Okay?"

We all nodded and said "Yes."

'Beautiful. Now, go have fun"

The whole class ran off; but Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and me stayed.

And then I realized why: we didn't have anybody to play with. Alice and Emmett we're brother and sister, so they could play with each other if they wanted to; but me, Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie had nobody else to play with.

_Hmmm….oh, I have an idea!_

"You guys want to play together?"

Alice started to jump up and down, and ran over to give me a hug.

"I'd love too!" Then she turned to her brother. "What about you Emmy?"

Emmett smiled a goofy smile. "I'm in. What about you Rosie?"

Rosalie gave him a death glare. "Watch it, Emmett"

She then turned to me and Alice and smiled. "But I would like to play with you guys."

"Yay!" Alice said

"Cool."

I looked over at Edward and Jasper. They hadn't said yes or no yet.

"How about you, Jasper, wanna play with us?"

Jasper smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you."

I looked at Edward. "You want to play?"

Edward gave one of those crooked smiles again. "Yes."

_Yay! New friends to play with!_

Emmett clasped his hands together. "Alright! Now what should we play?"

"Uh, I don't know." I said.

"London Bridge is falling down?"Alice asked.

"No way Alice!" Emmett said.

"Hop -Scotch?" Rosalie asked.

"No, too boring" I said.

"I got it! Ring around the Rosie!" Emmett said with a smile and looked at Rosalie.

Rosalie face got really red and her hands went into fists. "THAT'S IT! You're dead. You better hope there's no mud puddles on the way home. I swear."

Emmett just smiled at her.

After Rosalie calmed down , we all looked at Edward. Jasper and him were the only one who had not said anything.

Edward just shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair. "How about power rangers? We can pretend to be power rangers and go on missions and stuff."

_Sounds like fun!_

I watch Power Rangers on t.v sometimes. So I knew what he was talking about. They were cool.

"Cool! I wanna be the red ranger-Jason, he's the leader," Emmett said first.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Oh geez."

Emmett turned around and gave her a look. "Just for that, you can be Alpha, Shorty."

Alice's eyes went wide. "Oh heck no! I wanna be the yellow ranger. Tracy's bright and sunny."

I shrugged. The only girl color left was pink. "I guess I'll be pink then. Kimberly is nice."

"I'll be lord Zordan." Rosalie said.

"You can't be Lord "Z". He's a man," Emmett said.

Rosalie gave Emmett a mean look. "Well I changed it. Be quiet, Emmett."

"I'll be the blue one, Billy." Jasper said quietly.

Edward jumped up and down. "Yes! I'm Tommy, the green one."

"Oooh, Tommy and Kimberly like each other in the show. You guys have to hug and kiss!"Alice yelled.

My face got red. "Alice!"

Edward's got red too. "Uh, their older; their allowed, I don't think we are. So no"

Emmett grabbed Edward and messed with his hair. "Come on Eddie! It'll be fun"

"Don't call me 'Eddie', Emmett." Edward warned him.

"Kill joy," Emmett called him.

"Shut it." Edward said back.

Alice clapped her hand together. "Okay, now we need a place to meet. First mission Power Rangers! Find a command center."

We all ran around the playground to go find one.

"Hey, I think I found a spot!" Emmett yelled.

I looked around and saw him by the slide. He was on the top covered area that you go to before you go down the slide.

"Too small! We can't all fit, Emmett." Alice said.

"Quiet Alpha!" he yelled.

I started laughing at their argument.

_Those two are really funny._

I continued to run around the playground, looking for the perfect space. But I couldn't find any.

"Hey ya'll, How 'bout this?" I heard Jasper yell.

I looked around and saw Jasper at the farthest end of the playground, standing next to a big dome made of different colored metal bars that connected to each other.

_That's perfect!_

"Wow," I said out loud.

"He knows how to pick them, huh?" I heard someone ask behind me.

I got so scared, I jumped a little.

_What the…?_

I turned around to see it was Edward.

"You scared the heck out of me!" I yelled.

He walked closer to me. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

I wasn't really that mad. So I forgave him easily.

"That's fine. Just let me know next time you want to sneak up on me."

He smiled. "I'll remember that."

"Thanks." I looked around to the giant dome made of bars and saw that everybody else had already got there.

"I guess Jasper found the new command center, Tommy," I said, playing around and calling him the green Power Ranger's name.

He smiled. "Let's go, Kimberly."

I giggled.

Edward ran for the dome and I followed after him.

"Hey guys!" Alice said as she saw us.

"Look what Jasper found. Isn't it awesome? We have a ton of room to climb and play underneath it!" Alice started to go under the bars. The inside had nothing in the middle. It was like a cave.

"What's it called anyway?" I asked.

"A jungle gym," Jasper answered. I looked around and saw that he had climbed to the very top of the jungle gym. He was sitting on it!

"Oh my god! Get down from there! You're going to hurt yourself!" I screamed at him.

I didn't want him to fall and get hurt.

He just looked down at me. "Don't worry about me. I climbed a ton of these before. I won't fall."

_I don't care! Get down! _I wanted to yell. But I'm not his mommy, so I can't order him around like that.

"Please get down Jasper. I'm really afraid for you," I told him the truth.

He smiled. "Fine, I'll get down."

"Thank you."I said nicely. Jasper climbed down really quickly. He didn't even have to think about it!

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw him land on the ground.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much better," I told him. I looked up and saw how high the top was.

"You aren't afraid of heights?" I asked.

"No."

"I am." I told him.

He laughed. "Kinda figured." He said. His accent was coming out more.

"Why don't you just climb a couple of bars? That way you won't go too high,"he said.

I shrugged. 'Okay."

"Come one Bella!" Rosalie cheered from a couple of bars up.

"Yeah, come on. I'll give you two points on the cool scale!" Emmett yelled next to Rosalie.

I laughed out loud at his silliness.

"Okay fine!" I yelled.

I went to a bar and put my hand on it. Then I put my leg on it, it didn't feel that bad. I started to climb up a little more.

_This is fun!_

Before I knew it, I was half way up to the top! I looked down and knew if I went any higher I'd have trouble getting down, so I stopped.

From where I was I could see a lot of the playground; which is how I saw the mean blonde girl from class walking toward the jungle gym.

_Uh-oh_

"Guys, we have company coming." Edward said. He must have seen her too.

Alice looked to where Edward was looking. "Uninvited company," she said.

_Please don't get into a fight. Please don't let this turn into a fight. _

The mean girl stopped at the bottom of the dome and looked up at all of us.

"Hey, my name is Lauren. What are you guys playing? Can I play?"

"Power Rangers, and no," Emmett said, but it wasn't his normal, cheerful voice. It was like a growl; mean and low. I was surprised at him.

"Please?" Lauren asked with fake puppy dog eyes.

_What a phony!_

Alice squinted her eyes at Lauren. "Only if you be Rita," she told her.

My eyes went wide and I turned to look at her.

_Are you really going to let her play?_

Then I remembered that Rita was the bad guy and I smiled a little.

Lauren pouted. "But, I wanted to be the pink ranger."

_What?!_

"Bella is the pink ranger," Edward said. His voice was sharp and cold.

Lauren flipped her hair. "But I'd make a prettier pink ranger then Bella."

_She thinks I'm ugly? …....How mean._

I felt wet stuff start to come to my eyes. Why would she say such mean things to me when she didn't even know me? It wasn't fair.

Jasper snorted."You think so, huh?" he asked. "Trust me; there's no chance of that," he told her.

Rose jumped down from where she was on the jungle gym and walked over to Lauren. "You're just mean and nasty and we don't like you. Which is why you don't get to play with us," she said.

Then she pointed her arm out. "Now beat it!"

Lauren stared at Rosalie for a second, then turned away with a huff.

I let out a big gust of wind and slowly climbed down the bars. I was so upset my hands shook.

Once I finally reached the ground, I sat down and put my knees close to my chest, put my head on my knees, and cried.

I felt someone hug me.

"Don't pay any attention to her Bella. She doesn't know what she's talking about," Alice said.

_Then why did she say it?_

'Thank you," I said softly. I was thankful she was trying to cheep me up… even if it didn't work.

"Don't listen to her Bella. She's just jealous," Rosalie said.

I looked up at her.

"Jealous? Why would she be jealous of me?" I asked.

"Cause your awesome," Emmett said.

I couldn't help myself, I smiled a little. "Thank you Emmett."

"No problem," he said with a big smile.

Just then, a bell rang. Meaning recess was over.

"All right guys. We better go line up before the teacher gets made." Alice said.

I put my head down. "You guys go ahead. I'll meet you over there."I told them.

_I just want to be alone._

I could feel the tears start to come back.

I could hear everyone talk as they left. But then I felt someone kneel by me.

"You okay, Bella?" I heard someone say. I recognized the voice without having to look up. It was Edward.

I sniffled. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're crying."

"Why is Lauran so mean?" I asked.

"Like Rosalie said, she's jealous."

"Why? " I asked again.

I still don't understand why she would be jealous of me.

"And please don't say what Emmett said."

I heard him laughing. "What? That you're awesome?"

"Yeah, that."

"Fine, let me think of something else…"

_You're going to have a hard time thinking of something else. _

"You have Me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie for friends; she doesn't."

_He's right! _

I smiled a little. Then I turned my head to look at him.

"Thank you."

He was being really nice.

"You're welcome."

"Edward, Bella! It's time to go inside." Mrs. Ford yelled

I looked around and saw the playground was empty.

"We better get going," I said to Edward.

He nodded. "Come one."

He stood up and stuck his hand out to help me up. I smiled and took it.

* * *

**_Say it with me.."Awww"  
lol._**

**_I love this chapter so much! Though I am proned to being biased,lol  
Let me know what you all think._**

**_Reviews are better then Rosalie telling off Lauren. haha._**

**_xoxo,_**

**_Paulette_**


	5. Author's Note

To my dear friends and readers,

As some of you may or my not have noticed, my story ,"Captivated", is no longer on Fan fiction (dot) net, so I wanted to take a moment out and explain why for those who are wondering what is going on.

First off : no, I did not give up on the story. Even though I do not post regularly, there is no way I would ever give up on a story that means so much to me. Especially when all you readers have been so supportive. You guys are amazing and I owe it to you guys to finish the story off right.

With all this being said though, Captivated will no longer be on this site. Fan fiction (dot) net does not allow stories based on real people. I've known this for a while and hoped I could fly under the radar;

but that is not the case. Someone reported the story many months ago (some of you will recall the authors not I posted waaay back) but I had no idea what was going to become of my little story. Well, this is what happens when you ignore the rules- your story gets deleted with out any prior warning. Just a cute little e-mail letting you know that your story violates the rules (which is pretty much what you already know), it has already been taken down…..and you can not post any news stories a period of time. Really charming stuff, actually.

So, with my story being deleted and me on ff(dot) net probation, there is only one other way to go…., no more Captivated on ff. Luckily, I kind of saw this coming, and have since posted 'Captivated' on Twilighted (dot) net as a sort of back-up plan. I hope you all will join me over there and continue reading my story. I'm saddened it has come to this, but I am trying to make the best out of a crappy situation. I just wanted to post this author's note and let you guys know what is up with the story. I will continue to update my other story, and even write other stories on here, but my main priority is my first story.

Here is the link to the story: http://twilighted(dot)net/viewstory(dot)php?sid=4611

Or just search for it by name.

Once again, I love you all---

Paulette 3


End file.
